Twilight Moon
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: For twenty three years, Meredith Grey has been living a happy, perfectly normal life with her mother and father, Richard and Adele Webber, as well as her siblings, Sarah and Brian. But, who saved them all those years ago? Who? NEEDS BETA


**Disclaimer: **Don't own _Grey's Anatomy_. Never will and no point in fantasizing

**Plot:** For twenty three years, Meredith Grey has been living a happy, perfectly normal life with her mother and father, Richard and Adele Webber, as well as her siblings, Sarah and Brian. But, the question that has plagued the three siblings is who was the person who saved them from their horrible life? Ellis Grey does NOT has Alzheimer's. The First in the three-part Twilight Series with the sequels "Twilight Sky" and the finale "Twilight Night". This one deals with Meredith, Sarah and Brian from when they were taken to the beginning of the TV Show.

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

Meredith Elizabeth Grey stared out of her bedroom window with blank eyes. It was a cold a dreary day in Boston. Rain again for the 2nd day in a row.

"No weather for playing, Meredith! You know that!" Her mother, Ellis Grey, snapped when she asked yesterday if she was allowed to go outside and play.

Life for a 4 and a half year old Meredith Grey was boring when she was stuck inside with no toys to play with. She always had her sister, Sarah, but she was only four months old old. Boring playing with a baby.

Sarah Melody Grey had soft blonde, almost white, hair and the trademark grey-blue eyes which both sisters had inherited from their father. She was currently giggling as she played with the little game that made babies put shapes into the corresponding slot. (A/N: I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about)

Meredith dreamed of kindergarten. There, she dreamed that she would be running around playing with kids her own age, not being stuck at home with a baby who giggled at everything.

She especially disliked being at home because that meant that she had to feed Sarah every so often. Not that she disliked her sister. Meredith adored her young sister. It made her feel that she had some control. No, that wasn't the problem. The real problem was that their mother was never there. She spent her mornings, evenings and nights at the hospital. Or hopsicle as Meredith called it.

Meredith sighed. She wanted to more coloring in books but her mother never bought her any more. She only cared about what was happening at the hopsicle. She was a doctor. She had visited the hopsicle once with her mother. She didn't like it much.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and her mother strode inside, followed by a gentle looking woman who was talking to her mother. Not harshly, like her mother. Softly. A voice Meredith liked.

"No! She can't take them!" Ellis spoke bitterly to the woman, her grey eyes blazing.

"She has every right to take them. My lady has seen everything. She knows of a better place to take them. It would ensure that you have no distractions, my lady said." The woman spoke as she and Ellis walked upstairs to where Meredith and Sarah were, calmly sitting in Meredith's room.

"She still has no right! They are still my children! I am no longer her daughter!" Ellis spat back lowly. She couldn't dare to risk losing her temper in front of her children.

"But they are still her granddaughters. One of them is her heir. She still cares about you. But she feels that the welfare of your children is not going to improve here." The woman explained calmly, opening the door to Meredith's room gently to reveal Sarah and a half-startled Meredith.

"Mummy?" Meredith spoke softly. She had heard the conversation but she only understood parts of it. She had no idea what an heir or what granddaughters meant. She hoped it meant family.

"You must be Meredith." The woman smiled at her, her burgundy brown hair smelling like lavender and her gentle sapphire blue eyes gazing at her "I'm Sophie."

Meredith nodded. She liked Sophie. She smelled nice and she was smiling at her. Her mother never smiled at her. She never smiled at anything.

Sophie then turned to face Sarah, tickling her, making her giggle.

"Where does she intend to take them?" Ellis asked, packing clothes and other items into a suitcase Sophie had been dragging in.

"Seattle. She became close to the Webber's when she was there. I'm sure you know them." Sophie replied, gently wrapping Sarah in the cloth she was lying in.

Ellis stopped what she was doing for a moment before continuing to pack. "I was close friends with Richard when we were younger. Before I was married. Why aren't they going to Thatcher?"

"My lady had initially thought about it but decided against it. They are still close friends but he is incapable to raise two girls on his own and the Webber's are unable to have children of their own. Thatcher has offered but my lady has assured that they will be happier in Seattle." Sophie explained as she picked Sarah up and offered Meredith a hand, something which Meredith took.

When the three of them were about to walk out the door, Sophie turned around to look at Ellis.

"My lady has organized people to move all the clothes and all the items connected to Meredith and Sarah. She will support them financially. You simply live your life as if they never existed." Sophie spoke but her voice was edged with hardness, something Ellis did not miss.

The trio entered a silver stretch limousine and the door was closed by the fourth occupant of the limo, a man in his early thirties-late twenties who kissed Sophie's cheek gently.

"I take it didn't take you long to convince her." The man smiled as he gently took Sarah out of Sophie's arms and began to pull funny faces at her.  
"She was angry at first. I was shocked that Meredith was left all alone with her sister. No doubt that was going to continue for the rest of their lives. Is the jet ready for us?" Sophie replied before pulling out five different coloring books in a faerie backpack with new color pencil, color pens and various other stationery.

"Of course. Saul and Amanda are waiting. Look what we have for you, Meredith!" The man smiled at Meredith who's eyes lit up at the sight of new coloring books.

"Color bwooks?" Meredith brightened instantly, making the man and Sophie smile.

"Yes. Just for you. Five books you can color!" Sophie smiled wide as she handed Meredith the backpack.

The ride to the private airstrip was silent with Meredith busily coloring away and the man, who introduced himself as Paul and Sophie's husband, and Sophie cooing over Sarah.

Once at the airport, Sophie picked Sarah up and Paul offered Meredith a hand, making Meredith smile and take his hand instantly. Paul, she found, was a very nice man and he was funny too. She had never met anyone half as funny as he was.

"They are the beautiful girls our lady spoke of?" A kind looking blonde haired man asked, smiling at Sarah and Meredith, getting a smile in return from both of them.

"They are. Meredith is 4 and a half and Sarah here is 4 months old." Sophie explained, hugging the man and a soft looking behind him who had just walked out of the streamline jet.

"Princesses the both of them! Our lady will be pleased!" The woman exclaimed brightly.

"Calm down, Amanda! They are simply ladies. Still, they are well connected and they are worth a lot." Sophie laughed, handing Sarah to Amanda and then, walking back to the limousine to collect three small roller bags and a bag full of baby assortments

Paul led Meredith to the jet, making her laugh all the way, making her unable to notice the finery and luxuries on board the jet, not that she would care about them all.

"Our lady has bought Sophie and me a house in Seattle, something we are eternally grateful for. We expressed a desire to live in Seattle and our ladyship has granted our wish." Paul spoke when Amanda and the kind looking man, who was Saul, shot him a questioning look.

Saul and Amanda nodded softly. They understood.

Sophie eventually walked inside with the bags, making Paul rush over and help her from his seat next to Meredith who busied herself by entertaining Sarah who was put into a baby rocker which was on the seat next to her. This made the adults smile at the sisters. It never occurred to Meredith that she was doing an act that adults usually connected with themselves. Her movements as she entertained Sarah were purely an act to lull Sarah to sleep, something which she had done often but something not connected to how a 4 and a half year old girl would normally act in front of their 4 month old sister. But time had made Meredith more aware of motherly acts that she found she would have to carry out on a day to day basis, if not hourly.

The flight was a calm one. The adults had chicken and vegetable risotto and Meredith had apple pieces, half a chicken sandwich and a pop top apple and guava juice with a Disney Princess motif. Sarah was being fed baby food by Sophie who was obviously happy that she could do this.

The plane touched down gently at a private airport in Seattle. It was very grand and several security guards exited the main building to flank the now stationary plane. It was obviously the grandest private plane they had seen so far and judging by the viciously envious looks from people who were entering their private planes, it was one of its kind.

Saul and Amanda exited the plane first, being the pilot and the hostess aboard the luxurious plane. They had a few quick words with the security guards, a message which made all of them frown in disappointment. It was only after they had all left when Sophie and Paul exited the plane with Sarah and Meredith.

"What did you say to them to make them that unhappy?" Paul frowned at Saul and Amanda, holding on to Meredith's hand as she glanced around curiously.

"They all wanted pictures of the plane. I said that wasn't allowed as this plane, as we know, was a gift to her ladyship and one of the terms that came with it was that it could not be allowed to be photographed, only seen. I am a loyal servant of our ladyship and I will always uphold her just rules." Saul replied passionately, making Amanda, Paul and Sophie to smile at his loyalty.

"Forgive him. He's so cocky when it comes to _Twilight Moon._ She's pretty, however." Amanda smiled wide, half-heartedly shoving Saul for good measure, making Sophie and Paul laugh even though they had noticed the adoring look Saul gave Amanda.

The four adults, Meredith and Sarah walked away from the airport to another stretch limousine, this time creamy light brown in color. Sophie, whilst holding Sarah, Amanda and Meredith walked ahead of Paul and Saul, silence descending on the two groups.

"I know you saw and I want you to know that it's not a fling. It's for real. He's asked milady and she has thoroughly approved of our relationship." Amanda blurted out, making Sophie smile.

"I'm not condoning anything, Ammy. I want you to be happy and if you're happy with Saul as I am with Paul, I am genuinely, 100 happy for you. You deserve to be happy." Sophie stopped and one-arm hugged Amanda as she had Sarah in her other arm.

Amanda beamed happily and her offer of holding Sarah was approved, causing her to coo nonsense words to her, making Sarah to giggle and gurgle happily.

"She'll make you a good girlfriend and if you are ready for it, an excellent wife. She had a natural ability with kids." Paul whispered low to Saul, a contended smile on Saul's face told all they needed.

The limousine departed as soon as they all got inside and closed the door, Saul and Amanda on one side and Paul, Sophie, Sarah and Meredith on the other. It was another silent yet calming trip. Meredith amused herself by watching her surroundings zoom past her, forests molding into building after building, the clear blue sky warm and inviting unlike the one in Boston.

"It's one of the good days here in Seattle. God, it's beautiful!" The limousine driver, Adrian, whistled low, making everyone agree. It was amazing and beautiful. One of the days that you wouldn't miss for the world if you could help it.

Finally, the limousine stopped in front of a two story cream house that looked cozy and inviting. To the adults, it looked pricey but they knew the occupants could afford it easily.

They all exited the limo and Amanda held onto Meredith's hand. Meredith knew she was nervous but didn't want to show it. Her mother always told her that emotions were bad. Bad things weren't good. She and Sarah had been taken from their home in Boston a couple of hours previous and now they were in front of an unknown house. However, she felt slightly at ease and happier as she saw the surroundings. It felt as if she was meant to belong here, not in Boston with her mother.

The light blue front door opened to reveal an attractive African-American woman in her late 20's standing at the doorway, a smile on her lips and a soft yellow flowing dress that smelt of vanilla and honey.

"I saw the car in the driveway and I knew who it was. Come in. I just baked a honey and apple pie. I know Richard and I can't eat it all by ourselves and I sure could use the company." The woman smiled wider, opening the door wider so they could all walk in comfortably.

Behind the door was a rosewood staircase that was a work of art in itself. To the door's left was a spacious living room with a creamy white plush sofa and matching armchairs, a large, book crammed bookshelf and a whole cabinet full of family photos and certificates. To the door's right was a medium sized room which contained a sewing machine and several meters of various fabrics, hinting that the woman enjoyed making clothes and was obviously good at it.

"Sit yourselves down on the sofa. I'll bring out the pie in a moment. I have juice too if anyone wants a drink." The woman spoke again from an unknown location, her voice light and musical.

Sophie, Paul, Amanda and Saul all sat down on the sofa, setting Sarah down back into her carry crib. Meredith sat down next to Paul, taking in all the brightness that never existed back home.

The woman walked out, her hands in oven mitts as she carried out a large homemade apple pie that smelt wonderfully of apple, honey and cinnamon.

"That looks lovely. Where's Richard?" Sophie smiled gently as the woman walked back to get plates, forks, the juice, cups and a knife.

"He's at work. The chief doesn't allow him to be lazy. He'll be home soon enough. I doubt the chief would defy the orders of her ladyship, seeing as she wields power that everyone could only dream about." The woman replied softly, walking back after she got all what she wanted.

The pie, as everyone had predicted, was absolutely delicious. Meredith had never tasted apple pie before but she knew she would never have one like this anywhere else. The woman smiled at her when she asked for more, prettily placing a dollop of cream on top that made it even more delicious.

Ten minutes later, a man walked inside, smiling when he saw everyone.

"Richard! How was work?" The woman stood up and gently greeted her husband, the Richard that Sophie was talking about ten minutes previously.

"Good, Adele. I was looking forward to this day. Hello Paul, Sophie, Saul, Amanda. How is her ladyship?" Richard smiled wide, kissing Adele gently on the lips and cheek.

"She is perfect. She only wishes she was here when you have signed the papers for adoption. It is to be understood that even though they are being adopted by you, they are still very much O'Connelley girls since the moment they were born. They are allowed to continue to use the surname of Grey but that is their choice. My lady will make sure Ellis Grey will not be able to get in contact with them until they allow her back into their lives. She has caused too much pain for such sweet girls." Sophie spoke, her voice light and unwavering but there was an edge of hardness.

Richard and Adele nodded. They felt enormous gratitude that they were given an opportunity to raise children as their own, especially girls that they knew so well.

"Thank you and thank her again for us. We have their rooms set up upstairs, per her ladyship's wishes. We understand that she will pay for their education and other expensive expenses. Hello Meredith. I'm Richard." Richard nodded gratefully before he crouched down to gaze at Meredith's grey-blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

"Daddy?" Meredith gazed longingly at Richard. She had seen his picture in her mother's room and she knew he must be someone extremely important to have a picture in her mother's room. Her mother didn't have a picture of her or Sarah in her room. He had visited a couple of year beforehand, always nice to her and playing with her. She had never known his name until now.

"I can be your daddy if you like, Merry. You're such a sweet girl who deserves a daddy who will play with her. Just like the times when I visited." Richard opened his arms for Meredith to accept, the tears in his eyes apparent when Meredith entered his embrace and hugged him fiercely back.

"Daddy…Who's that, daddy?" Meredith smiled contently before focusing her eyes on Adele as she was picked up slowly by Richard.

"That is Adele, someone I love very much. Do you want Adele to be your mommy?" Richard whispered softly, kissing Meredith's forehead as they gazed at Adele.

"Is she nicer than mommy at Bwoston?" Meredith scrunched up her nose. She didn't like her birth mother very much, making the adults painfully aware of the fact that Meredith seriously desired a mother.

Richard laughed softly. "Yes, she is. She'll sing songs for you, read stories to you, help you bake lovely cakes and play with you. Does that sound nice?"

Meredith nodded her eyes soft and extremely vulnerable, just like a child her age should be like.

"Mummy." Meredith outstretched her arm to signal that Adele could take her.

Adele's eyes shone brightly as she took Meredith from Richard's arms, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead so that Meredith's fears were washed away, which is what happened.

"Yes, I'm your mummy now. You're such a beautiful girl, Meredith. You are too sweet to be left all alone with your sister. Your other mommy was nasty to leave you all alone with Sarah, wasn't she?" Adele spoke softly, making Meredith smile at the melodic tone that she always desired.

"Swarah's too small…And heavwy!" Meredith complained like the child she was, causing all the adults to smile at her childish words.

"Sarah is heavy, I agree! But you don't have to do that anymore now that I'm your mummy. You can help but I will do most of that. You can have time to color in stuff. There's several color books I bough yesterday that you can color in and I heard that you got really good color pencils!" Adele smiled wide, making Meredith nod happily, feeling well and truly at home.

The adults felt it cruel that Adele and Richard were never blessed with kids. They were so natural around Meredith and Sarah. However, Meredith and Sarah would have never been this happy if they stayed in Boston with Ellis. Perhaps it was for the best.

When Adele gently placed Meredith down on the floor, they walked to where Sarah was gazing at her surroundings curiously with her big grey-blue eyes which were more blue than grey.

"Do you love your sister, Meredith?" Adele asked gently, her arms gently around Meredith's shoulders as they watched Sarah before Adele gently picked her out of her crib.

"Yes. I lowve Swarah." Meredith spoke gently. She knew love meant that caring for someone very much and she did care for Sarah a lot, maybe more than their mother.

Several hours passed and Meredith had well and truly settled down in the house. She was now sitting in Richard's lap, listening to all his funny stories while Adele was getting Sarah to sleep.

"I think it's time to take our leave. Meredith and Sarah look extremely happy to be here. I wish you all the best. Do call us to invite us over. We just bought a house here in Seattle you know?" Sophie smiled brightly as she, Paul, Saul and Amanda stood up at 8:30pm.

"We will. Thank you again. Meredith and Sarah will be really happy here." Adele smiled, Sarah safely in her arms on the verge of going to sleep.

"Say goodbye to Auntie Sophie, Auntie Amanda, Uncle Paul and Uncle Saul, Meredith." Richard whispered to Meredith who was once more in his arms.

"Bye bye!" Meredith beamed wide, her beauty captivating everyone even though she was only 4 and a half.

As soon as everyone left, Adele and Richard helped Meredith with where her room was. Like the other bedrooms, it was upstairs. Her room was barely a meter away from the main room and Sarah's room.

Meredith was extremely happy that her room was a sweet and lush light pinky purple. She was in the pink phase age but she loved the lushness of purple. Her bed was a slightly darker color. She had her own desk and as Adele had promised, several coloring books on the desk. Best of all, she didn't have to share her room with Sarah. She was tired after waking up by her crying which sometimes lasted all night.

This house was where she belonged. It was her place. The light at the end of the tunnel. A twilight moon.


End file.
